Traditional light sources are typically dimmed using a phase cut dimmer, which includes or is based on a Triode for Alternating Current (TRIAC), for example. Traditional TRIAC-based phase cut dimmers do not function well with solid state light sources. In order to function, a solid state light source typically needs a driver (also referred to as a power supply). These typically include components to decrease electromagnetic interference (EMI), such as inductors or capacitors. Such components can create resonance that disrupts the operation of a traditional TRIAC-based phase cut dimmer. A phase cut or TRIAC-based dimmer requires a minimum holding current after being triggered. If the current drops below this level, or becomes negative for a certain time, the TRIAC dimmer will be turned off and would try to restart. The resonant nature of a typical input EMI filter on a driver, as well as line inductance, can easily lead to the reversal of line current, causing the TRIAC to lose conduction shortly after triggering. This may result in the TRIAC turning on and turning off, repeatedly, during each half line period, introducing flickering into the solid state light source(s) operated by the driver.